This invention relates to an image-forming material and a method for forming a transferred image which are suitable for preparing a color proof, more specifically to an image-forming material and a method for forming a transferred image which can provide an image with less positional displacement when one transferred image is prepared by transferring images formed on a large number of sheets, particularly an image with less doubling in color when a multicolor transferred image is prepared.
As a previous step of final printing in multicolor printing, color correction has been generally conducted by a proof print. A light-sensitive transfer sheet for color correction (a color proofing sheet) can be obtained by exposing an image-forming material through a separation screen film for each color printing, developing the exposed material to form a separation image on a light-sensitive layer, and then transferring this separation image to a desired support. Further, a multicolor image can be obtained by repeating a step of transferring a separation image having different color to the above support.
In the prior art, when a color proof is prepared by using an image-forming material, there have been frequently used a method in which positioning is carried out roughly with eyes. According to this method, skill is required, and also it is difficult to obtain stable precision at all times.
There has been known a method for carrying out positioning with stable precision by using a register pin bar. However, even by using a register pin bar, there involve problems that more or less fluctuation of precision is observed, and doubling in color which can be detected visually occurs in some cases. It has been found that such problems are caused remarkably particularly when an image-forming material having a releasing layer on a support is used.